This invention relates generally to power plants, and more specifically it relates to a power plant having a flywheel which is effective to convert the energy of power fluid into rotational energy for delivery by an output shaft. The flywheel is constructed with internal passages and fluid reaction surfaces on which the fluid power is effective.
Many sources attribute design of the world's first engine to the Roman inventor Hero. Hero's engine comprises a hollow body supported for rotation about an axis with power fluid (steam) being generated within the hollow body and discharged via jets at the periphery of the body. The jet discharge imparts rotation to the hollow body about its axis. The Hero engine is capable of developing great turning speed but with very little power. Attempts to develop this engine into a useful power plant must be regarded as generally unsuccessful as evidenced by lack of such power plants in commercial applications.
Other forms of power plants have been developed over the evolutionary history of such devices but many of these possess relatively low efficiencies in terms of horsepower output versus energy input. For example, the internal combustion engine which is used widely for various purposes, particularly in the automotive field, is a very inefficient source of energy utilization. While large forces are developed at the instant of combustion, they rapidly diminish on the piston's downstroke. Such engines are often water cooled and have elaborate cooling systems including radiators at which substantial amounts of waste heat are rejected. These engines also embody elaborate lubrication systems to minimize the effects of friction and wear. Furthermore, in order to minimize the effects of pollution from these engines to atmosphere, the engines are often deliberately operated at less than their already inefficient maximum efficiency. Additional pollution control equipment is associated with these engines to produce this result, and they are wasteful of fuel.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved power plant which offers important advantages and improvements over other power plants. The invention arises in part through the recognition that one of the problems with the Hero engine is that it lacks internal resistance, and that without such internal resistance it is impossible to develop great turning forces. The invention is capable of improved efficiencies of operation, and it is non-polluting as well.
The internal resistance of the engine of the present invention is provided by a new and unique arrangement. Further features which are embodied in the invention include factors relating to leverage, centrifugal force, jet propulsion, weight, inertia, stroke, and the power fluid.
One aspect of the invention relates to the provision of a flywheel journaled for rotation about an axis to drive an output shaft with power fluid being introduced into the flywheel. The flywheel is constructed and arranged with new and unique internal reaction surfaces upon which the fluid is effective.
In another aspect of the invention, the power fluid circuit is organized and arranged in a closed circuit between a reservoir chamber and the flywheel. Power fluid in the reservoir is maintained under pressure through the weight of fluid itself, and captive pressurized gas. The preferred form of reservoir comprises a gas-over-liquid system wherein liquid is the power fluid. The reservoir is closed so as to have the pressurized gas over the liquid thereby pressurizing the liquid to provide the power force. Maintenance of gas pressure can be by means of an air compressor or other device if needed.
The flywheel is journaled for rotation about its axis by a journal shaft containing a passage through which the pressurized liquid is conducted to the flywheel. The supply line from the reservoir to the journal shaft terminates in a rotary coupling at one end of the journal shaft so that the pressurized liquid can be supplied to the rotating flywheel.
The journal shaft comprises holes through its sidewall to communicate to internal cylinder chambers, or spaces, within the flywheel. These cylinder spaces extend radially outwardly from the central region of the flywheel but curve in a particular sense about the flywheel axis. The pressurized liquid enters the cylinders at the central region of the flywheel. Disposed within the cylinder chambers are helical structures which define helical paths through the chambers for the pressurized liquid. The helical structures have helical reaction surfaces against which the pressurized liquid is effective as it travels through the helical paths. Exhaust ports communicate exit points of the cylinders to the outer periphery of the flywheel, and they are disposed at an intersecting angle to the cylinder's sidewalls to produce a jet propulsion effect to the exiting liquid. The jets react against an outer casing surrounding the perimeter of the flywheel. This outer casing is part of an enclosed system which serves to collect the liquid which is jet-discharged from the periphery of the flywheel.
As part of the collection system, an impeller is coupled with the flywheel to be rotated by the flywheel. The impeller impels the collected liquid through a return line to the reservoir. Thus, a continuous circulation of liquid through the system is effective to power an output shaft coupled to the flywheel via which useful energy is delivered. The source of energy is the pressurized liquid which is kept pressurized by the gaseous pressure within the reservoir chamber.
The invention is of a non-polluting nature and of improved efficiency.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.